vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Time of the Month
Adventure Time of the Month, or New Adventures and New Times with Fionna and Cake, is an Adventure Time fanseries that portrays the characters genderbent. It adapted the same names given to the show's own genderbent characters, but not their appearance, personalities, stories or established relationships. Artwork was first released on April 26, 2013 at Deviantart. Characters Fionna The female Finn. A young, short, chubby girl with a natural attraction towards adventure. She likes to go around to see if anyone needs a hero or has a random quest for her. She's said to be the last human in the world. She has extremely long hair stuffed in her white rabbit hoodie. When Fionna nears her late teenage years, she starts to look more like Adventure Time's own Fionna, but with long bangs. ---- Cake Jake as a female cat. Fionna's best friend and only (adoptive) family. Cake possesses magical powers, making her an important asset in Fionna's adventuring. She's a chubby yellow cat with large green eyes. ---- Prince Gumball The male princess Bubblegum, named Benniebill. He was Fionna's love interest for a long time, though he never answered to her feelings, likely because of their age difference. Even so, it's implied that Fionna as a person speaks to him. When Gumball was once turned into a younger version of himself, he showed undeniable interest in her. Fionna often has to be his saviour, as he's a loved target of the Ice Queen. He used to date Marshall Lee in the past and eventually the two come back together. ---- Marshall Lee The male Marceline. A 1000 year old shapeshifting demon who loves trouble, but becomes a good friend of Fionna's despite his dubious behaviour. They appear to have alot in common. He has a long dead human father, while his mother is a demon of inconceivable age, who got imprisoned in her Nightosphere domain some time after she worsened their relationship by "eating all of his fries". While seemingly a trivial problem, back then the half-blooded Marshall still needed to eat for survival in the post-apocalyptic world he existed in, while his mother is an immortal being with no need for food. During the Mushroom War, when Marshall was a young child, he and his mother didn't have much of a relationship and she wasn't around to care for him. When he met Simone (now the Ice Queen), her father suddenly disappeared too, and Simone took on the role of being his caretaker. When he then got separated from his traveling companion, he went on to fight the vampire race in order to protect the few humans that still existed. It led him to meeting and defeating the vampire queen, but not before getting bitten and turning into a cluttered human-demon-vampire hybrid mix. He proclaimed himself "vampire king" after that, though he's the only vampire left in the world. He used to date prince Gumball and has shown signs of affection towards Fionna, but always claimed not to be romantically interested, much like Fionna. He and Gumball reinstate their relationship at one point. ---- Ice Queen The female Ice King. Her real name is Simone Petrikov. She has a heavy past with Marshall Lee she can no longer recall, thanks to the magic tiara she chose to wear during their days of trying to survive a destroyed, post-war world. This item turned her into a deranged ice witch with a comedic obsession for capturing and marrying princes. Prince Gumball has always been her favourite target. She eventually turns back into her normal self. ---- Flame Prince The male Flame Princess, named Phoebus. He becomes Fionna's boyfriend for a while. Before he met her, he had temper issues that would cause flaming destruction. Even in a calm state, Phoebus is still a being of fire that can't be casually touched and she had to wear oven mitts around him. ---- Russew The male Roselinen. When Fionna visited Pillow World, a different realm found inside a fort built by Cake, she met and befriended him, which eventually led to marriage and two children. After passing away after having lived a full life, she woke up and exited the Cake's fort young and unable to recall her life with Russew. Category:Adventure Time Category:Series